Calendar
The calendar is a list of important dates and time periods in the world of Aum Weeks Weeks in Aums are a six day cycle. There are five weeks in a month and sixty weeks in a year. Lumday - Lumday is the first day of the week, associated with the element of Light. Most professions do not work on Lumday except for farmers and ranchers. Arday - Arday is the second day of the week, associated with the element of Fire. It is the first day of the work week and people are expected to be full of energy, though many would prefer to stay in bed. Brayday - Brayday is the third day of the week, associated with the element of Air. Though it is typically a work day, it is usually considered to be the least productive day of the week. Roday - Roday is the fourth day of the week, associated with the element of Earth. It is seen as a day of endurance and hard work, as everybody wants to get as much done to ensure that they can finish earlier tomorrow. Uesday - Uesday is the fifth day of the week, associated with the element of Water. It is the last day of the work week and as such is a popular day for date nights. Danday - Danday is the final day of the week, associated with the element of Dark. Most profession do not work on except those relating to law. It is a popular day for executions. Months And Seasons Aum has twelve months that compose four season in a year. The common seasons are used for many things, such as the growing and harvesting times of most crops, however, mages and many specialists use what are called elemental seasons instead. There are six elemental seasons, one beginning every other month and each lasting for three months. The elemental seasons overlap, a new season starting before the last one has ended. A typical month is 30 days and there are 12 months, making 360 days in a year. However, there is a cursed day known as the Forgotten Day that appears at random during the end of Gust once every few years, giving such years a 361 day length. Moon Cycle Grand Festivals Each month has a Grand Festival that determines the theme of the month. Each festival is associated with special food and clothing Holidays Sprout 1 Founder Day - Celebrate Empire and Royalty as well as local founders 4 Tomb Day - Visit Ancestral Home and Graves 7 Seed Day - First planting day. Also Investment 0-6 Home Week - Visit Ancestral Home and stuff 15 Word Day - Celebrate language, poetry, song XX Tech Day - Celebration of technology with grand expositions 25 Tea Day - Tea parties and classical dresses Terra 1 Fools Day - A Day for pranks. Often Moves. Often against the established order 13 Tree Day - No wood cutting 14 Leaf Day - Camping and pressing 15 Spring Equinox, 24 hour day, 24 hour night 16 Mountain Day - Hiking and Climbing 18 Flower Day - Flowers and Dance 25 Worker Day - Day off to celebrate labor, especially builders and crafters 30 Egg Day - Eggs, Birds, and Rabbits, Dragon egg raids 13-18 Earth Week - Celebrate the green Luna 27 Castle Day - Build real and model castles 13 Candle Day - Make candles and glass 14 Shine Day - Brewing and Drink 15 Eclipse Day - Solar Eclipse Happens 17 Firefly Day - Catch fireflies 18 Cake Day - Feast and Cake 13-18 Moon Week - Moon is Full Whole Week, visible in the day too. Picnics under the moon, stargazing 7 Health Day - Medicine and Rabbits 20 Boat Day - Sailing, ship building, soup, fishing Luminance 13 Mother Day - A Day where family respects mothers 15 Father Day - A Day where family respects fathers 10 Milk Day - Cows and Cheese 27 Charm Day - Day of making and finding lucky charms 28 Angel Day - Commit acts of kindness and charity 29 Lantern Day - Make Wishes, prepare for star day 30 Star Day - Mage enforced Clear night skies, comets, and meteor showers 25-30 Wish Week Radiance 1 Sunrise Day - Watch the Sun Rise 13 Fan Day - Prepare for Sunny Day, create large fans to blow away clouds 14 Sunny Day - Mage enforced sun, 15 Summer Solstice, 48 Hour Day 16 Beach Day - Surf, Sand, and Sun 17 Boom Day - Fireworks and Music 18 Bonfire Day - Fire and rain dance 19 Rainy Day - Mage enforced Rain 13 - 18 Sun Week 23 Berry Day - Day for picking and cooking with berries, pies and cakes 30 Sunset Day - Watch the Sun Set Blaze 8 Torch Day - Protest and Anger. Authorities tend to dislike it 13 Soldier Day - Celebrate veterans and active soldiers 18 Rival Day - A day to meet with rivals before the tournament begins 19 Rookie Day - First Day of Tournaments 24 Master Day - Last Day of tournaments 19 - 24 Tournament Week - Battles, races, sports, from local streets to grand colosseums. Fights broadcasted by Mages 25 Peace Day - All fighting stops, diplomats meet at sea Breeze 25 Music Day - Concerts and Dances 26 Dance Day - Concerts and Dances 27 Beauty Day - Art, Fashion 15 Silk Day - Day for making and wearing silk 16 Feather Day - Celebrate Flying Things 1 Warm Day - Warm Colors 2 Cool Day - Cool Colors 3 Grey Day - Greyscale Colors 4 Mono Day - Single Color outfits 5 Clash Day - War of colors between complementary colors 6 Rainbow Day - Celebrate the rainbow 1-6 Color Week Gust X Forgotten Day 27 Spirit Day - Pay respects to the dead, beware of undead 12 - Wool Day - Last day for sheering sheep before the cold, knitting, fashion. People aslo get haircuts to show solidarity with the sheep, gain good luck, and show that they do not fear the cold of the coming winter 15 Chime Day - Make Wind Chimes to appease the dead, ward off undead 15 Fall Equinox - 24 hour day, 24 hour night 6 Tragedy Day - Day of Movies and Theatre 7 Comedy Day - Second Day with less serious tone 28 Trick Day - Pranks and Mischief 29 Treat Day - Costumes and Candy 30 Demon Day - People Hide from monsters 25 Carving Day - Carve pumpkins, totems, charms 25-30 Monster Week Draft 3 Shroom Day - Hunting for truffles 12 Election Day - Many Votes on local officials, companies 15 Sale Day - Shopping and Sales. Clearance on seeds 26 Hunt Day - Grand Hunt 27 Harvest Day - Harvest them Crops, 28 Cleaning Day - Day dedicated to house care, set up, and preparing food 29 Cook Day - Day to practice Cooking and Eat Out 30 Feast Day - Large Feasts with families, friends, towns, and lords. Some nobles host parties for peasants, though many who do so do not actually attend themselves as they are at other feasts 25 - 30 Harvest Week - Full Moon All Week Somber 3 Coal Day - Mining and burning Cool. Spelunking. Fuels Snow Day 4 Snow Day - Mage enforced Snow 13 Forgiveness Day - End Grudges, political pardons, settle debts 19 Charity Day - Donations and work for charity and community. Nobody goes without dinner and roof 25 Baking Day - Cookies and Treats 28 Family Day - Family games and dinners. For couples even years males visit females, odd years vice versa 29 Gift Day - Gifts are exchanged 30 Boxing Day - Sales and regifting 25- 30 Cheer Week Bitter 6 Fortune Day - Fortune Telling and Destiny. Bones, Dice, Cards 15 Shadow Day - Stay indoors and make shadow puppets and real puppets 15 Winter Solstice - 48 hour night 20 Bell Day - Warning bells, music, clocks 25 Roast Day - Big Zodiac Animal and pigs are sacrificed, r 26 Gold Day - celebrate riches, share money 27 Maiden Day - Celebrate beautiful virgins, Dolls 28 Knight Day - Celebrate powerful warriors and generals 29 Blast Day - Fireworks, dragons defeated 30 Parade Day - Parades that celebrate end of Dragon reign 25-30 Dragon Week Frost 5 Ice Day - Day for Sculpting, Skating, and Ice Fishing 11 Wine Day - Fine wines and drink. Often Bottles are bought and saved for Lovers Day 19 Letter Day - Free Mail for noncommercial letters and small packages, Delivered in 6 Days anywhere 25 Mail Day - Everybody checks mail for Letter Day Letters 27 Chocolate Day - Homemade Chocolate Gifts typically from women to men 28 Ring Day - Proposals and Jewelry events, many smaller homemade bead gifts too, typically men to women 29 Lovers Day - Dates and some weddings 25- 30 Love Week 30 Eve Day - Celebrate the last day of the new year